bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xaeraz
Xaeraz is the fictional alter-ego of the BZP member of the same name. The incarnation this page focuses on also appeared in LIGHT as a matoran. He is also oblivious as to the existence of his other counterparts’ existences in other universes, despite The Observatory’s powers. He was also a co-author in Point Taken. As a Matoran In LIGHT '' The first recorded appearance of Xaeraz as a Matoran was in Chapter 3 of ''LIGHT, in which he was seen working as a miner under the hand of Brotherhood of Makuta slavedriver Chya. This is the only appearance he has made as a Matoran in this continuity to date. In Observatory As a Toa As a toa, Xaeraz spent time fighting off slave driving toa on his homeland before going into exile on one of the southern islands, Arakintis. He has since moved into The Observatory, doing work there for some unknown purpose. In Observatory Equipment As a matoran, Xaeraz had a pair of claws grafted onto his wrists that he could fold up at will, as well as a “shield”. However, his shield, being of a similar design to Kopaka Mata’s, was ineffective for blocking attacks and Xaeraz instead used it as a sled. As a toa, Xae had a black replica of Zaktan’s tri-talon-thing and a specialized shotgun named Scatterblast which fired specialized, acid-filled glass shots. Powers and Traits Xaeraz is a toa of acid, which would allow him to control and create anything with a pH of 6 or below, from hydrochloric to citric to stomach acid. However, given his still rookie status, he can only create and control Lehvak-style acid. Bright green and with a pH of 5, Xae’s powers are nowhere near their highest level. Having once been an Onu-Matoran, Xae can see well in darkness and has a knack for tunneling and such. He also can also learn how things work quicker than most, being able to determine how to operate or destroy them with ease. Physically, Xae’s most notable feature is the large pair of wings sprouting from his shoulders. These often defy physics by ending below the floor or going off the edge of the panels. Personality Xaeraz is a kind soul, believing in outdated concepts like chivalry and objective observation. He would like to think he has a biting wit, but sadly fails at intentional humor. He is overly sarcastic at times but can be counted on in a tight spot. Healso suffers from a short temper and multiple personality disorder. Other appearances Other incarnations of Xaeraz exist in other universes, but they are not the same as this Xaeraz Trivia *Xaeraz’s shotgun is actually on of Innerrayg’s Halo Shotgun sprites. Xaeraz the member, however, rather dislikes the Halo series. Go figure. *Xaeraz originally wanted to be a pediatrician, but the medical school wouldn't let him near children. He changed his major to pathology, because, as he has said, "Corpses? Knives? A legal excuse to cut dead bodies up? Dude, I am THERE." Category:Comic Characters Category:Articles containing outdated information